Fuses, or fusible links, are well known and protect electrical circuits from excess current that may harm electrical circuits or devices. Vehicles have used fuses to protect electrical circuits and devices for many years. These fuses often take the form of a plug-in, blade-type fuse. This fuse type usually comprises an all-metal fuse element stamped from a strip of fuse metal. A single-piece housing, having an opening at one end, is then attached to the stamped metal fuse. The opening allows two terminal blades to extend from the housing and plug into a bussed electrical center housing printed circuit boards and regulating current. After the electrical circuit or device connected to the fuse suffers an unwanted increase in current, the plug-in blade type fuse is removed and replaced with a new plug-in blade type fuse. While plug-in blade type fuses have worked successfully, these fuses sometimes may be more expensive to install and produce than other alternatives.